sarabie corvy and the stone of everlasting life
by hungkor
Summary: it is  about a boy who finds out he has powers and goes to school to learn how to control them.
1. Chapter 1



Chapter one

Young Sarabie Corvy was asleep in the cupboard under the stairs when his Uncle Boxly yelled for him to get up. Sarabie looked into the mirror to let his emerald green eyes adjust and noticed that his long, fiery red hair looked like it was actually on fire.

He was skinny and he had a scar on his right hand; and he wandered where he had gotten the scar, when he asked his uncle he would never talk about it. He lived with his aunt and uncle and their son, Yulo. Yulo was porky and he looked like a swine that had learned how to walk on two legs. Yulo's parent's names where Michelle and Yu Boxly. They were violet faced and looked like they had a slab of meat for necks.

As he walked into breakfast, Uncle Boxly announced that they would be moving to Atlantica. "We have one week to get packed. I have already packed most of our things and they are on the sumberet."

"Uncle Boxly, why do we have to move to Atlanticia?" asked Yulo

"Because I think our family will be safer from these Bloody owls," replied Uncle Boxly.

"What about all my friends?" asked Yulo.

"Son, you'll make new ones."

A week went by and the "Family" got into the car to and drove three miles to the sumberet station. We got in line with my family to board the U.S.S. Discovery. As my family went through the lines we got moved to a different line, to board early, but we had to have are pictures taken of "my family" which where used to make ids. So the Photographer gave us the second to biggest room in the first class part of the sumberet I started to unpack the essentials out of my suitcase. Out of nowhere an owl with A blue green and yellow sapphire came out of my suit case and It had an inscription on the sapphire. it said you are to be at kings cross station at 7:00 am at platform 3 and 3 quarters so I put it back in the suitcase and I never told them about it .I am now on a two-week journey under the sea.

We finally got to the Atlanticia, but the pilots of the U.S.S. Discovery could

not open the door that was designated for the sumberets of the 9j1k0r17h8p9 model. I was wondering around in the cabin even though I wasn't supposed to. One of the pilots felt something move under his seat, and of course I got caught.

When I got pulled up the door to the sumberet chamber opened, and when my uncle was tolled he was at furious but when he heard that the doors opened because of it he was still furious but acted happy till we got to our new home ,then after we got moved in he exploded and locked me under the stairs of our new house for three days which almost killed me. About 2 weeks after that a blue owl came in from a window and my uncle was furious. "NOT THIS AGAIN "he yelled. The owl dropped the letter into my hands and I ran to my room under the stairs and opened the letter. It said,

_Dear Sarabie Corvey you have been selected to attend school Neiwads school of shamans you are to be at kings cross station at 7:00 am at platform 3 and 3 quarters and first years are required to have a pewter caldron, silver dragon hide gloves, and these books the standard book of spells grade one by Arthur Silverstein, potions grade one by Cither Gorvorock the beginners guide to transfiguration by Amelia Goforic, a history of shamans grade one by Hector Hovanof, the beginners guide to divination by Ferdinand Difrick, and the Magical book of animal healing by Ann Marrial. You also can have an owl frog cat or mouse. You can get all these items at diagor alley. You will also need to have neiwads school robes and a tervisti._

_Alber Bergaum shaman confederation shomangamat head master of neiwads school of shamans._

Chapter two

I ask my uncle if I could have some money to ride a sumberet, which is a combination of jet submarine and a boat. After a week went by I asked uncle Boxly again if I could have some money for the sumberet. He asked where I possibly would be going, I said I need to go to Diagor Alley what's there I said the school supplies I need. "My uncle said no because I heard there are gangs down there. So I waited two weeks then I asked him again for some money." Of course he said no . Then on a stormy night in august a man about 13 feet tall with long tangled black hair and came knocking at our door and said in a muffled but loud voice; "let Sarabie go to Diågor Alley."said Dirgah "'E needs ter get supplies for school." Said Dirgah Well why in the ruddy hell should I let you take him said my uncle, because if you don't I'll curse you into furgelurs." Said dirgah Well, Uncle Boxly didn't know what a fugerlur was and neither did I. But he still kept arguing. "I warned you." Said Dirgah. I saw a flash of orange light and saw a pig tail sprout from Yulo's buttocks. Uncle Boxly noticed the tail and became irrational and started cursing at Dirgah "Yer don't get flustered with me okay." Said dirgah "So how bout you take him and don't have him come back til summer break ." said Uncle Boxly. So I went with Dirgah and walk along side him he was actually hard to keep up with because I had to take two steps to his one. I almost had to sprint to keep up to him . We where walking past the grocery store in the atlanticia, and past the pub where my uncle went to about every Thursday then he stopped at the end of the street . I started to notice another pub called blue bird pub and inn. Dirgah went inside so I followed him into the pub. The pub was full of people in cloaks and they were all talking to each other but when I stepped in the heads turned to face me. "Ello dirgah who you brought with you." Said Horan "So bet yur wondering hoo oran is e is a curse breaker at grunions bank." Said dirgah. I just brought Sarabie Corvy on … then by speaking my name the five people in the pub turned their heads and looked at my right hand. "why everybody was looking at my right hand" Asked Sarabie "Well yur uncle never tolled you how yur parents died." "No He didn't" said Sarabie. "well lets sit down at this table" said Dirgah "well lets jus say yur parents where murdered by orgaron." Said Dirgah "who is he " asked Sarabie "I don't know all the details so I better not tell yer, but I know some one ew does. Well we do got tur get moving. So Dirgah and I walked out of the back door of the pub, and we were faced with a brick wall. "He tap three bricks on the wall, first he tap the very top brick then the third to bottom brick and finally the middle brick ." I just stood their memorizing his every movement. Then the wall opened inward and Dirgah sayed get back. I was One Step in front of him I jumped back and looked incessant rows of shops

Chapter three

. " So where do we go now" ask Sarabie "Well we could go ter grunions bank." Said dirgah "Is that the huge building in center of town" Asked Sarabie. "Actully yes." Replied Dirgah. We walk to past most of the I would be needing to go too. We finally got to grunions, and we walked in. A goblin asked us which vault we would be needing to go to "Dirgah said the corvy vault and then vault 987101nhoj" "step on to this cart and I will get the lantern then I will take you down to the corvy vault." Said yenwarl he started the cart up and we started moving, slow at first but then we started to move Faster and faster till I thought we would have our necks broken by the speed. We past the low security bank vaults then the medium security vaults till we got to the high security vaults and we stopped with a sudden lurch at vault 1089. We got out of the cart and the Yenwarl showed us up close It had all these weird knobs down the front of the vault. Then Yenwarl took his finger and slid it down the front of the vault and I heard the lock unlocking. When the final lock clicked Yenwarl opened the door to reveal a mountain of money. "So What are the blue, green, orange, and red coins." Asked sarabie "Well the Blue coins are falleons, the green ones are touwhite, the orange ones are Serooth and The red coins and Duiroc." Said dirgah "So what are they worth" Asked sarabie "Well sarabie the Falleons are worth 10 pounds, the touwhite are worth 20 pounds , the serooth are worth 100 pounds, and the duiroc are worth 1000 pounds. " So yer got yur money now lets go get yur school supplies ." said dirgah "we could go ter Ferdinand's robe shop." Said Dirgah So we past borgorers barber shop and quality Rootug supplies. Madam Ferdinand's shop was right by the quality Rootug supplies.We went into her shop and Madam Ferdinand said "Come in Come in So your first year at Neiwads." Asked "Yes In fact it is My first year at Neiwads." Then bell rang in the shop And A pale blonde haired kid walked in. he stepped up on the second platform next to me and started being fitted by madam Ferdinand. "So sarabie corvy you going to neiwads this year. I am Miley Orez you better know where your friends loyalties lie." Said Miley "Well my loyalties lie strait for three generations." I did not say any thing because I was boiling under my skin. I got fitted with my robes and left. I met Dirgah out side the shop and we went to the shop next door, which was Rufus & Moniad. We went into the shop; I got the cauldron to put all my books in. I went through the shop until I bumped into on e of the workers. She asked me if I needed help finding anything, I showed her the letter aw a neiwad stundent yes I have just what you need. "Follow me" So I did she took me to a section of the store marked for the neiwad students. She found the books I needed and gave them to me. Then She said I think you should take this book, It was defense against the dark arts grade one I took it and she rang me up and the total was twotouwhite's and one falleon. So I reached into my moneybag and gave her two touwhite and one falloens. After I paid I went out side I looked for dirgah I finally saw himcoming out of the apothecary carrying something. "So sarabie you ever get a birthday present" asked dirgah " I Never did with the Boxley's " "Well appy birth day sarabie " I saw the owl with the blue green and yellow sapphire on its collar. "So Where did you get that owl." Asked sarabie. "Well I bought just now at the apothecary."said dirgah want ter go there to get yur potions ingredients." Asked Dirgah. "Sure" Said Sarabie. So we went to the apothecary and got the pewter caldron and the silver dragon hide gloves. I went to pay for the caldron and the gloves; it cost two Serooth four touwhite, and three falleons. I paid and then I went outside to go to the next shop. "Well we ave One last shop ter visit" "Well which ones that." asked Sarabie. "Well it's baculiforms the wand shop." Said dirgah. " Oh finally we meet sarabie, I am baculiform the owner of the shop. I remember when you Mum and Dad Came here to this shop a bought there first wand , 11 and three quarters inches a hair from a golden Rino hair cherry wood was your mum's wand . So lets try this one 12 and two quarters Golden rino hair golden cherry wood very long lasting."Said Baculiform " So er what do I do." Asked sarabie "Just give it a wave." Said Baculiform. So I gave it a big twirl in front of me and A vase full of some blue liquid got broken. "Sorry" Said Sarabie. "That's all right I will fix that later." Lets try what your fathers wand was oh ya it was10 and eight nineth's walnut wood and a dragon ear drum. Here try this one it not he length of your fathers but it should be virtually the same. It 11 and eight nineths walnut and a ear of a dragon. So give it a wave." Said balculiform "So I gave it a wave and I felt a surge of power go through my veins. I started to move my arm like I was writing my name. So what do you think." Asked sarabie. Well I think you found your wand, but then he saw something on my right hand that wasn't their before, "what's that on my hand " asked sarabie "Well You see when a wand has a double core like yours it makes an imprint on the surface of the skin. In your case this wand has one of the feathers of a phoenix who gave only one other feather. An It was the wand that killed your parents." Said Baculiform "Did you make it with a double core" sarabie Asked "well no" said Baculiform. "then how did it happen" sarabie asked "well I have know Idea, but this did happen to your father but he was a really powerful shaman when he broke his wand and he had to buy another, but this was when he was 23.". Said baculiform. "So do you think I am a powerful shaman." Sarabie asked. "Well far as I can tell You are." "Well sarabie we hav ter go." Said dirgah.

Chapter four

We went from the shop and to king cross station Dirgah handed me the ticket for the train and dirgah said " go to platform 3 and 3 quarters he studied his watch. I hav ter get goin. Neiwads business." So I started to look for the platform three and three quauters first I looke between platforms three & four. But no luck, so I asked a conductor where platform 3 and 3 quarters was but he just sprang into a fit of laughter. He said you ave to be joking and told me to go home. So I kept looking and heard a mother telling her children we can't late of the half quarter train. So I followed her And "Asked are you looking for platforms 3 and 3 quarters cause I cant' find it" asked sarabie. "Well son are you a neiwads student" asked Mrs.leasew "well I am a new one" said sarabie. "Well my name is Mrs.leasew And these are my sons Bary, Larry , Kieth, and my youngest son dalron." Said mrs leasew So How about you go with delron through the gate. So after sons Bary, Larry , and Keith, went through the gate, it was dalron and my turn to go through. We started at a run and ran straight at the pillar then it fell dark and we felt a weird suction toward the end of the pillar then the suction stopped and we saw a station. Full of people and a shining golden train with silver wheels and golden spokes. "All aboard" the conductor said so we lifted our things onto the train we looked for a compartment and finally found one we asked if we could join her and She said yes. "My name is alakia. So whats your name ?" "I am Sarabie corvy, and this is my friend dalron." "So is your hair on fire" alakia asked "Well it's been doing that ever since my

Eighth Birthday which was last week ." I said Then the trolley troll came by and said In a girlishly high voice Do you want any thing from the cart. "Er no thanks I Brought my own food" said Dolron " I have to save the money for school." Said Alakia

" We'll buy the bunch" I said.

Dalron started on the every taste ever lasting jelly beans, Alakia started on the chocolate hands,and I started one of the hands and the ever lasting licorice. "So what are the cards in the bottom of the box. I asked " well there famous people " "well guess what I got two Sarabie Corvies" Said Sarabie "Can I have one " Said dolron. "Sure could I have an Alber bergaum." Asked sarabie "Sure I have 10 of them." Said dalron. "What luck you must have, to get two sarabie corvie card; I have been looking for one for years." Said dalron "Well I think we should start getting dressed in the uniforms" said alakia When she said that a wall came blocking her from view. So we got dressed and as soon as we were done it opened and we talked till the train stopped at formicikia. " Firs years over ere" said Dirgah " Climb onto the giant squid an eel take yer to the castle." Said dirgah So all the first years climbed onto the giant squid and the squid started slowly to the castle. When we got to the castle the first years were all soaked, but mesmerized by it's golden towers, the silver entrance, the rune clock tower, the hands made of Gold and the numerals made of silver. But what amazed them the most amazing thing there was; was the giant glowing red green gold and white sapphire pendulum. "First years over her please." Said a Shrill voice. " My name is professor Grapherike and I will be conducting the sorting. So please wait here until I come back." Said Professor Grapherike. "Hello Sarabie. Oh whose this Red hair tons of red freckles must be a leasew. This school fouled by these blood traitors. I told you to choose your friends wisely how do you know heel be loyal if he doesn't mind trading blood." Said Miley"Well I think I can tell who my loyal friends will be." Said Sarabie "I think I'll just hang out with some of my pure blood friends. " Said Miley "First years come into the great hall." Said Professer grapherike.

They started to walk in to the great hall but then a wave of eyes were staring at us, wandering which of us would be in their house. Then professor Grapherike went to get the sorting band. The sorting band was gold with four different sapphires. " Now these four sapphires represents the four found of this school. Then from out of nowhere the braclet started singing _ When I young years ago and I was brightly shining there were these four shamans who wished to train Brittan's young. Fuphell said lets train the lot, but then they four got in a fight, and then they found me broken,but they decided this to put sapphires in the slots, where diamonds should have gone. So when they finally stopped the war they four decided this. why don't we put some brains in bracelet we fixed. But we should group together now so we might learn each others craft. So with that I am forced to sort all of you so your divided but I wish upon you this that you should get along with each other after the sorting done. So now you have heard my advice in which I think you should follow._ "So after I call your name please come up and put your arm in the bracelet." Abidose, Alex, A blonde haired girl with a red streak on her arm walked up and put the bracelet on Hawkinson announced the bracelet. Aconise, Brandon a tall brown haired boy with a green double stripe of hair down the middle of his brown hair he put on the bracelet, dragonor announced the bracelet. Adfronge, Braden a blond hair boy with blood red eyes walked to where the bracelet sat it said frotenson, after about 35 names my was called corvy sarabie so I started to walk up to the where the bracelet stood then I put it on " interesting the bracelet said You know you would be great in frotenson you know. Well what if I don't want to be in that house, well you are brave , strong and smart. Well you then you be in dragonor. After 25 names had been called leasew dalron dragonor goldstein ,Alakia. Dragonor said the bracelet all four of use went over to the dragonor table and sat down at the table. Finally after all the first years were sorted plates appeared out of know where. With roast beef , apple, pineapple, grape, orange, and pear juice. Also we had pizza, tacos, pumpkin bread , banana bread, poppy seed muffins, hamburgers, pasta, kangaroo burgers, buffalo burgers, green beans, tomatoes, chili, green peppers, red peppers, lettuce, and lemons. Then the plates and food cleared and strawberry , lemon, blue berry, and raspberry tarts appeared, crapes, treacle fudge, and seawead and crème pie. After 2 hours the head master got up and went to the podium In front of the lunch hall and asked for the schools attention we all gazed up at him "as you all know this is another year at newads And our care taker gortaga has banded gowging bomarangs and the headless chiken noiseabon.


	2. Chapter 2



Chapter one

Young Sarabie Corvy was asleep in the cupboard under the stairs when his Uncle Boxly yelled for him to get up. Sarabie looked into the mirror to let his emerald green eyes adjust and noticed that his long, fiery red hair looked like it was actually on fire.

He was skinny and he had a scar on his right hand; and he wandered where he had gotten the scar, when he asked his uncle he would never talk about it. He lived with his aunt and uncle and their son, Yulo. Yulo was porky and he looked like a swine that had learned how to walk on two legs. Yulo's parent's names where Michelle and Yu Boxly. They were violet faced and looked like they had a slab of meat for necks.

As he walked into breakfast, Uncle Boxly announced that they would be moving to Atlantica. "We have one week to get packed. I have already packed most of our things and they are on the sumberet."

"Uncle Boxly, why do we have to move to Atlanticia?" asked Yulo

"Because I think our family will be safer from these Bloody owls," replied Uncle Boxly.

"What about all my friends?" asked Yulo.

"Son, you'll make new ones."

A week went by and the "Family" got into the car to and drove three miles to the sumberet station. We got in line with my family to board the U.S.S. Discovery. As my family went through the lines we got moved to a different line, to board early, but we had to have are pictures taken of "my family" which where used to make ids. So the Photographer gave us the second to biggest room in the first class part of the sumberet I started to unpack the essentials out of my suitcase. Out of nowhere an owl with A blue green and yellow sapphire came out of my suit case and It had an inscription on the sapphire. it said you are to be at kings cross station at 7:00 am at platform 3 and 3 quarters so I put it back in the suitcase and I never told them about it .I am now on a two-week journey under the sea.

We finally got to the Atlanticia, but the pilots of the U.S.S. Discovery could

not open the door that was designated for the sumberets of the 9j1k0r17h8p9 model. I was wondering around in the cabin even though I wasn't supposed to. One of the pilots felt something move under his seat, and of course I got caught.

When I got pulled up the door to the sumberet chamber opened, and when my uncle was tolled he was at furious but when he heard that the doors opened because of it he was still furious but acted happy till we got to our new home ,then after we got moved in he exploded and locked me under the stairs of our new house for three days which almost killed me. About 2 weeks after that a blue owl came in from a window and my uncle was furious. "NOT THIS AGAIN "he yelled. The owl dropped the letter into my hands and I ran to my room under the stairs and opened the letter. It said,

_Dear Sarabie Corvey you have been selected to attend school Neiwads school of shamans you are to be at kings cross station at 7:00 am at platform 3 and 3 quarters and first years are required to have a pewter caldron, silver dragon hide gloves, and these books the standard book of spells grade one by Arthur Silverstein, potions grade one by Cither Gorvorock the beginners guide to transfiguration by Amelia Goforic, a history of shamans grade one by Hector Hovanof, the beginners guide to divination by Ferdinand Difrick, and the Magical book of animal healing by Ann Marrial. You also can have an owl frog cat or mouse. You can get all these items at diagor alley. You will also need to have neiwads school robes and a tervisti._

_Alber Bergaum shaman confederation shomangamat head master of neiwads school of shamans._

Chapter two

I ask my uncle if I could have some money to ride a sumberet, which is a combination of jet submarine and a boat. After a week went by I asked uncle Boxly again if I could have some money for the sumberet. He asked where I possibly would be going, I said I need to go to Diagor Alley what's there I said the school supplies I need. "My uncle said no because I heard there are gangs down there. So I waited two weeks then I asked him again for some money." Of course he said no . Then on a stormy night in august a man about 13 feet tall with long tangled black hair and came knocking at our door and said in a muffled but loud voice; "let Sarabie go to Diågor Alley."said Dirgah "'E needs ter get supplies for school." Said Dirgah Well why in the ruddy hell should I let you take him said my uncle, because if you don't I'll curse you into furgelurs." Said dirgah Well, Uncle Boxly didn't know what a fugerlur was and neither did I. But he still kept arguing. "I warned you." Said Dirgah. I saw a flash of orange light and saw a pig tail sprout from Yulo's buttocks. Uncle Boxly noticed the tail and became irrational and started cursing at Dirgah "Yer don't get flustered with me okay." Said dirgah "So how bout you take him and don't have him come back til summer break ." said Uncle Boxly. So I went with Dirgah and walk along side him he was actually hard to keep up with because I had to take two steps to his one. I almost had to sprint to keep up to him . We where walking past the grocery store in the atlanticia, and past the pub where my uncle went to about every Thursday then he stopped at the end of the street . I started to notice another pub called blue bird pub and inn. Dirgah went inside so I followed him into the pub. The pub was full of people in cloaks and they were all talking to each other but when I stepped in the heads turned to face me. "Ello dirgah who you brought with you." Said Horan "So bet yur wondering hoo oran is e is a curse breaker at grunions bank." Said dirgah. I just brought Sarabie Corvy on … then by speaking my name the five people in the pub turned their heads and looked at my right hand. "why everybody was looking at my right hand" Asked Sarabie "Well yur uncle never tolled you how yur parents died." "No He didn't" said Sarabie. "well lets sit down at this table" said Dirgah "well lets jus say yur parents where murdered by orgaron." Said Dirgah "who is he " asked Sarabie "I don't know all the details so I better not tell yer, but I know some one ew does. Well we do got tur get moving. So Dirgah and I walked out of the back door of the pub, and we were faced with a brick wall. "He tap three bricks on the wall, first he tap the very top brick then the third to bottom brick and finally the middle brick ." I just stood their memorizing his every movement. Then the wall opened inward and Dirgah sayed get back. I was One Step in front of him I jumped back and looked incessant rows of shops

Chapter three

. " So where do we go now" ask Sarabie "Well we could go ter grunions bank." Said dirgah "Is that the huge building in center of town" Asked Sarabie. "Actully yes." Replied Dirgah. We walk to past most of the I would be needing to go too. We finally got to grunions, and we walked in. A goblin asked us which vault we would be needing to go to "Dirgah said the corvy vault and then vault 987101nhoj" "step on to this cart and I will get the lantern then I will take you down to the corvy vault." Said yenwarl he started the cart up and we started moving, slow at first but then we started to move Faster and faster till I thought we would have our necks broken by the speed. We past the low security bank vaults then the medium security vaults till we got to the high security vaults and we stopped with a sudden lurch at vault 1089. We got out of the cart and the Yenwarl showed us up close It had all these weird knobs down the front of the vault. Then Yenwarl took his finger and slid it down the front of the vault and I heard the lock unlocking. When the final lock clicked Yenwarl opened the door to reveal a mountain of money. "So What are the blue, green, orange, and red coins." Asked sarabie "Well the Blue coins are falleons, the green ones are touwhite, the orange ones are Serooth and The red coins and Duiroc." Said dirgah "So what are they worth" Asked sarabie "Well sarabie the Falleons are worth 10 pounds, the touwhite are worth 20 pounds , the serooth are worth 100 pounds, and the duiroc are worth 1000 pounds. " So yer got yur money now lets go get yur school supplies ." said dirgah "we could go ter Ferdinand's robe shop." Said Dirgah So we past borgorers barber shop and quality Rootug supplies. Madam Ferdinand's shop was right by the quality Rootug supplies.We went into her shop and Madam Ferdinand said "Come in Come in So your first year at Neiwads." Asked "Yes In fact it is My first year at Neiwads." Then bell rang in the shop And A pale blonde haired kid walked in. he stepped up on the second platform next to me and started being fitted by madam Ferdinand. "So sarabie corvy you going to neiwads this year. I am Miley Orez you better know where your friends loyalties lie." Said Miley "Well my loyalties lie strait for three generations." I did not say any thing because I was boiling under my skin. I got fitted with my robes and left. I met Dirgah out side the shop and we went to the shop next door, which was Rufus & Moniad. We went into the shop; I got the cauldron to put all my books in. I went through the shop until I bumped into on e of the workers. She asked me if I needed help finding anything, I showed her the letter aw a neiwad stundent yes I have just what you need. "Follow me" So I did she took me to a section of the store marked for the neiwad students. She found the books I needed and gave them to me. Then She said I think you should take this book, It was defense against the dark arts grade one I took it and she rang me up and the total was twotouwhite's and one falleon. So I reached into my moneybag and gave her two touwhite and one falloens. After I paid I went out side I looked for dirgah I finally saw himcoming out of the apothecary carrying something. "So sarabie you ever get a birthday present" asked dirgah " I Never did with the Boxley's " "Well appy birth day sarabie " I saw the owl with the blue green and yellow sapphire on its collar. "So Where did you get that owl." Asked sarabie. "Well I bought just now at the apothecary."said dirgah want ter go there to get yur potions ingredients." Asked Dirgah. "Sure" Said Sarabie. So we went to the apothecary and got the pewter caldron and the silver dragon hide gloves. I went to pay for the caldron and the gloves; it cost two Serooth four touwhite, and three falleons. I paid and then I went outside to go to the next shop. "Well we ave One last shop ter visit" "Well which ones that." asked Sarabie. "Well it's baculiforms the wand shop." Said dirgah. " Oh finally we meet sarabie, I am baculiform the owner of the shop. I remember when you Mum and Dad Came here to this shop a bought there first wand , 11 and three quarters inches a hair from a golden Rino hair cherry wood was your mum's wand . So lets try this one 12 and two quarters Golden rino hair golden cherry wood very long lasting."Said Baculiform " So er what do I do." Asked sarabie "Just give it a wave." Said Baculiform. So I gave it a big twirl in front of me and A vase full of some blue liquid got broken. "Sorry" Said Sarabie. "That's all right I will fix that later." Lets try what your fathers wand was oh ya it was10 and eight nineth's walnut wood and a dragon ear drum. Here try this one it not he length of your fathers but it should be virtually the same. It 11 and eight nineths walnut and a ear of a dragon. So give it a wave." Said balculiform "So I gave it a wave and I felt a surge of power go through my veins. I started to move my arm like I was writing my name. So what do you think." Asked sarabie. Well I think you found your wand, but then he saw something on my right hand that wasn't their before, "what's that on my hand " asked sarabie "Well You see when a wand has a double core like yours it makes an imprint on the surface of the skin. In your case this wand has one of the feathers of a phoenix who gave only one other feather. An It was the wand that killed your parents." Said Baculiform "Did you make it with a double core" sarabie Asked "well no" said Baculiform. "then how did it happen" sarabie asked "well I have know Idea, but this did happen to your father but he was a really powerful shaman when he broke his wand and he had to buy another, but this was when he was 23.". Said baculiform. "So do you think I am a powerful shaman." Sarabie asked. "Well far as I can tell You are." "Well sarabie we hav ter go." Said dirgah.

Chapter four

We went from the shop and to king cross station Dirgah handed me the ticket for the train and dirgah said " go to platform 3 and 3 quarters he studied his watch. I hav ter get goin. Neiwads business." So I started to look for the platform three and three quauters first I looke between platforms three & four. But no luck, so I asked a conductor where platform 3 and 3 quarters was but he just sprang into a fit of laughter. He said you ave to be joking and told me to go home. So I kept looking and heard a mother telling her children we can't late of the half quarter train. So I followed her And "Asked are you looking for platforms 3 and 3 quarters cause I cant' find it" asked sarabie. "Well son are you a neiwads student" asked Mrs.leasew "well I am a new one" said sarabie. "Well my name is Mrs.leasew And these are my sons Bary, Larry , Kieth, and my youngest son dalron." Said mrs leasew So How about you go with delron through the gate. So after sons Bary, Larry , and Keith, went through the gate, it was dalron and my turn to go through. We started at a run and ran straight at the pillar then it fell dark and we felt a weird suction toward the end of the pillar then the suction stopped and we saw a station. Full of people and a shining golden train with silver wheels and golden spokes. "All aboard" the conductor said so we lifted our things onto the train we looked for a compartment and finally found one we asked if we could join her and She said yes. "My name is alakia. So whats your name ?" "I am Sarabie corvy, and this is my friend dalron." "So is your hair on fire" alakia asked "Well it's been doing that ever since my

Eighth Birthday which was last week ." I said Then the trolley troll came by and said In a girlishly high voice Do you want any thing from the cart. "Er no thanks I Brought my own food" said Dolron " I have to save the money for school." Said Alakia

" We'll buy the bunch" I said.

Dalron started on the every taste ever lasting jelly beans, Alakia started on the chocolate hands,and I started one of the hands and the ever lasting licorice. "So what are the cards in the bottom of the box. I asked " well there famous people " "well guess what I got two Sarabie Corvies" Said Sarabie "Can I have one " Said dolron. "Sure could I have an Alber bergaum." Asked sarabie "Sure I have 10 of them." Said dalron. "What luck you must have, to get two sarabie corvie card; I have been looking for one for years." Said dalron "Well I think we should start getting dressed in the uniforms" said alakia When she said that a wall came blocking her from view. So we got dressed and as soon as we were done it opened and we talked till the train stopped at formicikia. " Firs years over ere" said Dirgah " Climb onto the giant squid an eel take yer to the castle." Said dirgah So all the first years climbed onto the giant squid and the squid started slowly to the castle. When we got to the castle the first years were all soaked, but mesmerized by it's golden towers, the silver entrance, the rune clock tower, the hands made of Gold and the numerals made of silver. But what amazed them the most amazing thing there was; was the giant glowing red green gold and white sapphire pendulum. "First years over her please." Said a Shrill voice. " My name is professor Grapherike and I will be conducting the sorting. So please wait here until I come back." Said Professor Grapherike. "Hello Sarabie. Oh whose this Red hair tons of red freckles must be a leasew. This school fouled by these blood traitors. I told you to choose your friends wisely how do you know heel be loyal if he doesn't mind trading blood." Said Miley"Well I think I can tell who my loyal friends will be." Said Sarabie "I think I'll just hang out with some of my pure blood friends. " Said Miley "First years come into the great hall." Said Professer grapherike.

They started to walk in to the great hall but then a wave of eyes were staring at us, wandering which of us would be in their house. Then professor Grapherike went to get the sorting band. The sorting band was gold with four different sapphires. " Now these four sapphires represents the four found of this school. Then from out of nowhere the braclet started singing _ When I young years ago and I was brightly shining there were these four shamans who wished to train Brittan's young. Fuphell said lets train the lot, but then they four got in a fight, and then they found me broken,but they decided this to put sapphires in the slots, where diamonds should have gone. So when they finally stopped the war they four decided this. why don't we put some brains in bracelet we fixed. But we should group together now so we might learn each others craft. So with that I am forced to sort all of you so your divided but I wish upon you this that you should get along with each other after the sorting done. So now you have heard my advice in which I think you should follow._ "So after I call your name please come up and put your arm in the bracelet." Abidose, Alex, A blonde haired girl with a red streak on her arm walked up and put the bracelet on Hawkinson announced the bracelet. Aconise, Brandon a tall brown haired boy with a green double stripe of hair down the middle of his brown hair he put on the bracelet, dragonor announced the bracelet. Adfronge, Braden a blond hair boy with blood red eyes walked to where the bracelet sat it said frotenson, after about 35 names my was called corvy sarabie so I started to walk up to the where the bracelet stood then I put it on " interesting the bracelet said You know you would be great in frotenson you know. Well what if I don't want to be in that house, well you are brave , strong and smart. Well you then you be in dragonor. After 25 names had been called leasew dalron dragonor goldstein ,Alakia. Dragonor said the bracelet all four of use went over to the dragonor table and sat down at the table. Finally after all the first years were sorted plates appeared out of know where. With roast beef , apple, pineapple, grape, orange, and pear juice. Also we had pizza, tacos, pumpkin bread , banana bread, poppy seed muffins, hamburgers, pasta, kangaroo burgers, buffalo burgers, green beans, tomatoes, chili, green peppers, red peppers, lettuce, and lemons. Then the plates and food cleared and strawberry , lemon, blue berry, and raspberry tarts appeared, crapes, treacle fudge, and seawead and crème pie. After 2 hours the head master got up and went to the podium In front of the lunch hall and asked for the schools attention we all gazed up at him "as you all know this is another year at newads And our care taker gortaga has banded gowging bomarangs and the headless chiken noiseabon.


End file.
